Target
by Vanilla Twist
Summary: “No,” Mrs. Harry Potter said, eyes held with her husband’s. “I did everything on my own accord, fully aware of the consequences.”
1. Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters, places, scenarios and etc.

Author's Note: This chapter is set after the main story takes place the next chapters go back and tell you more. This is a Rated R story for language, violence, gore and sexual content. I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, stop reading now. The next chapters will contain these elements and I'd rather NOT offend anyone. Thanks! Vanilla Twist.

Harry Potter sat on one of the many stone benches in the courtroom, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. It was as he'd seen it in Professor Dumbledore's pensive way back in his fourth year at Hogwarts years ago. It was dark and cold. It was gray. The entire room was gray; the benches, the floor and the ceilings all bore the same sickly color.

There was a sniffle beside him, and he turned to see his beautiful young daughter, Victoria looking up across the dungeon in absolute terror. He merely stared at her in wonder. She was a true beauty already and she wasn't yet six. Her soft black curls were cut short at her chin and her striking emerald eyes were filled with tears.

Harry reached out to take her hand and she recoiled instantly. This stabbed at Harry's heart painfully. His own child couldn't stand to touch him. First his wife, and now his daughter wanted nothing to do with him.

"I want Kyle," the little girl whispered. "I want Kyle and Christopher."

Harry's eyes hardened at the child's whimpering cries.

"Where's Mommy?" the girl asked him tugging at his arm. "Where're Mommy and Daddy?"

Harry shook his head in anger and turned away from his daughter. She wanted the bastard. Not him.

"All rise," a tall balding wizard wheezed. The court stood as head Justice Amelia Bones entered the stone room.

"Be seated," the wizard wheezed as the Justice sat. "Bring forth the condemned."

The doors to the dungeon opened again and several armed aurors entered leading a chained wizard and witch. The first prisoner had a pale pointed face and immaculately kept blonde hair. He wore a fine black dress robe and a foul smirk.

The woman beside him also dressed in a rich black robe though she looked downright terrified. Her brown eyes wildly scanned the room and rested upon a row of red-headed wizards and witches. The woman shook her own waterfall of red waves sadly.

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley's shoulders shook brokenly in the row of red-heads. He then heard a child's cries beside him.

"Auntie Gin? Uncle Drake?" Victoria sobbed quietly.

Harry gave into his paternal instincts and pulled the little girl onto his lap. "Hush now, Vicki."

"Draco and Ginevra Malfoy," Justice Bones began. "For the crimes of treason to the ministry, aiding in the kidnapping of the Potter family and the murder of auror Neville Longbottom you are sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison. Do you have anything you would like to say before you are taken to your new homes?"

"Well," Draco smirked. "Gin had no part in Mr. Longbotttom's demise. That was all me. After all the bastard attacked her while her back was turned."

"Draco," Ginny cut him off quickly. "That's quite enough. What is to happen to my babies?"

Draco's smirk fell at the mention of his children. "If any harm comes to them I swear by Merlin that I'll…"

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy!" the Justice exclaimed. "This will be discussed later."

The armed aurors roughly grabbed the Malfoys and pushed them towards the door.

"Mum!" Ginny screamed over her shoulder. "Don't let them have my babies! Keep them safe Mummy! Please!"

Harry held Victoria closer as they watched the aurors shove the prisoners of Azkaban out the door. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing out loud now and Harry watched as one of the red-headed men beside her lead her to the exit.

"Bring the next set," Justice Bones commanded.

Victoria was sobbing on Harry's shirt. "Please," she cried. "Let me go home! Mommy!"

The next set of prisoners was brought forward. The first was a tall lean man with dark stringy hair and crooked teeth. His pallid skin glowed in the torch light of the dungeon.

Harry felt hatred course through his body at the sight of the man's crooked smile. What the hell did she see in the bastard?

"Daddy!" Victoria shrieked, nearly falling out of Harry's lap. "Mommy!"

The woman beside the crooked toothed man looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice. Her blue eyes were worn and her long dirty blonde hair fell limply about her gaunt face.

"Tori?" She choked out, beginning to cry. "Harry, why did you bring her?"

Harry felt a surge of guilt strike him as he tried to hold back the now screaming child.

"Vicki, baby hush a bye," He cooed to no avail.

"I'm not Vicki, I'm Tori!" She yelled fighting her father tooth and nail. "I want to go home Mommy!"

Harry clamped a hand over her little mouth and pulled her close to him, muffling her screams. He felt her tears soak his robe and sighed. Bringing her had not been a good idea. He looked out to the couple being tried.

"And now," Justice Bones had finished with the wizard and turned to the witch. "Mrs. Potter, I am giving you one final chance to redeem yourself. Were you at any time under the influence of the Imperious Curse or Potion during the duration of these crimes?"

Harry looked down at his wife, who glared back up at him accusingly.

"No," Mrs. Harry Potter said, eyes held with her husband's. "I did everything on my own accord, fully aware of the consequences."

Harry couldn't bear to be under her scrutinizing gaze any longer; he picked up his sobbing daughter and left the courtroom unable listen to her sentencing.

"Take me home Mommy!" Victoria sobbed. "Please take me home!"

Harry held his daughter as he flooed back to his home in Hogsmeade. He held her for hours; while she cried for her mother and the bastard she calls her father. Harry Potter held her, feeling guilty the entire time and not understanding why.

"She must have really loved him to give all of this up," Harry thought to himself gazing at his beautiful daughter's face.

Author's Note:

Hey readers! Welcome to my most messed up fic ever! I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too difficult to read. There will be more. I promise you'll find out the identity of Mrs. Harry Potter and her accomplice. For now, tell me what you think, **_REVIEW_**


	2. Bumblebee's Plan

Disclaimer: Don't Own It

Uncle Bumblebee's Plan

"Katie isn't going to like this," Harry Potter shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. "You know how she gets Albus, especially with the baby coming."

Albus Dumbledore sighed surveying the green-eyed man's worried expression. "Katie has always been a headstrong woman Harry. There is no doubt in my mind that she will fight this decision, but the _fidelius_ is the best thing we can do now."

"But Albus, what if," Harry began. "My parents were betrayed by their keeper."

"Harry," the old wizard interrupted him. "Harry, we've chosen the ideal keeper for you, she is trusted more than any other in the order and the only one of your old friends NOT on Voldemort's hit list."

"But Katie," Harry tried again.

"Harry, you must reason with her. Rest assured your family will be safe under the charm." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Think of the new baby and young Victoria. There is a good chance that with out the charm, their futures will be unsafe."

Harry sunk low in his seat and sulked, imagining the not so pleasant response his very pregnant wife would have to this news.

"When will the casting take place?" he asked sourly.

"The sooner the better. I could get your keeper there around midnight if that's alright with you," Dumbledore said, reaching into his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Harry stood. "I'll be getting home now; Katie was expecting me an hour ago."

"Tell no one but Katie, Harry," Dumbledore said while unsticking two candies. "And tell Victoria that Uncle Bumblebee says hello."

Harry left the office and the grounds to apperate home to meet his beautiful ex-quidditch star wife and family.

The first sound to great his ears as he appeared in his living room was Katie's shrill yell, "Tori!"

Harry followed her voice into the large kitchen where his three year old daughter sat surrounded by floating cakes, cookies and puddings. His wife was waddling around trying to snatch the desserts away from her daughter.

"Victoria Katherine Potter!" Katie screeched. "No more dessert until AFTER dinner!"

"More," the toddler squealed, clapping her pudgy hands together. "More cake!"

Harry couldn't suppress his snort of laughter as Victoria levitated the desserts out of her mother's reach.

"Harry James Potter!" Katie rounded on him, reminding him horribly of her year as Gryffendor quidditch captain. "You think this is funny? You can clean up YOUR daughter and MY kitchen!"

Harry's grin fell as the temperamental pregnant witch waddled off. This was not a good day to discuss his meeting with Albus.

"Da. Da!" Victoria cried, dropping the levitating desserts as she ran to him clumsily. "Up! Up!"

"Vicki baby," Harry cooed tossing her over his shoulder. "Why did you make such a big mess?"

"Mess! Mess!" Victoria laughed, smearing her chocolate covered hands along the walls as Harry carried her to the bathroom.

"_Scourgify_," Katie sighed, walking back into the kitchen to start supper. "That my little one was your Daddy."

She rubbed her swollen stomach and started to conjure up the ingredients for the night's meal. Life was great for Katie Potter. Paid maternity leave from the Puddlemere United left her to be home with her ever growing stomach and her sweet daughter. Nothing could ruin her happiness.

"Katie?" her husband's voice beside her snapped her from her thoughts.

"I love you Harry Potter," her eyes welled up with tears. "Even though I'm a fat grouch. I love you."

"I love you too Katie." Harry said, smiling. "Even if you are a grouch."

"I'm SO FAT!" Katie wailed in her husband's arms. "Look at me! I'm a Giantess!"

"No you aren't, love," Harry cooed. "You're beautiful."

"Me!" Victoria cried. "Me! Me pick Tori up!"

Katie wiped her tears and picked up the little girl.

"I'll finish dinner," Harry assured her as she carried their daughter into the other room. "Bloody hormones."

"I heard that!" Katie called. "This is a rather comfy couch Potter! You'll enjoy it tonight while my 'Bloody Hormones' and I enjoy the big comfy bed."

"Bloody Bed! Da sleeps bloody bed!" Victoria mimicked.

"Don't say bloody baby," Katie reprimanded instantly.

Harry smiled grimly. Tonight he had to have a discussion with his wife.


End file.
